Winds of Change
by Fyr3Flyt3
Summary: This is the story of Zen D. Free and his older brother, going out on an adventure of a life time to achieve their dreams. Along the way they shall meet and make many new friends. But what good are friends without some enemies. It has been 20 years since Luffy became the Pirate King, and now the Winds of Change are finally catching up. Currently under revision.
1. The Wind is a Blowin

**This is a story about an oc that I thought up one day. This story will take place about 20 years after Luffy has become the Pirate King and all of his crew have achieved all of their dreams. This isn't about becoming the Pirate King, this is about adventure and humor. So sit down, get comfy, and enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Wind is a Blowin

Our story begins on the quaint little island called Stromton in a local bar or tavern, whatever you want to call it. The patrons of the bar were sharing drinks, laughing and joking, and even a few games of poker. However, one particular patron sat at a table completely silent. His face completely covered by the hood of the black jacket he wore. Strapped to his hip was a long pure black sword. Its blade was straight and narrow, with no guard at the end of the hilt. The from what could be seen of the man's clothing he wore dark combat boots on his feet which were sat on the table in front of him. No other features could be discerbed.

The man had sat there the entire night without moving an inch. None of the others in the tavern/bar had bothered the man. That, of course, wasn't going to last for to long.

Just at about 7:00 o'clock at night, a group of figures walked into the bar. A hush ran over the room as all patron when they saw the men. The lead was was a tall, blonde haired man wearing a long black coat with a red shirt underneath. Guns were strapped all over, with two swords on each hip. Following him were your everyday, run of the mill goons. That is the entirety of their character development.

"Hey Rigor, isn't that our usual table that guys sitting at?", questioned one of the several goons. The man, whose name was apparently Rigor ( his parents hated him), noticed this and decided to do something about it.

"Hey you, that's my table your sitting at you know." He stomped across the room as he yelled this, his goons not far away from him. This yelling got no response from the man what so ever which only angered Rigor more.

"HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU," he decided to scream at the top of his lungs.

Still nothing. So, obviously the best thing to do now was to steal the chair from under the poor sap. Rigor reached under the table and with apparent ease, picked up the chair be its legs.

" Ugggh... owwwwwwwwww", moaned the poor man as he hit the ground with a loud THUNK.

"Oh dude... what the fuck", grumbled the mysterious hooded man. He then proceeded to pick his sorry ass from the floor. "What has the world come to when a guy can't sit down at a random table in a random bar or tavern ,what ever you want to call it, and take a ... um... hey barkeep how long have I been here?", as he turned to the barkeeper and owner of this fine establishment.

" I'd say about five hours give or take a couple minutes", he answered back from behind the counter were he was half hiding and half watching. This was obviously not the first time that this had happened.

"Yeah, a five hour nap without getting a chair being pulled from under them."

"Well you shouldn't have been at my table."

" How is this your table, I don't see your name on it", the hooded man retorted.

The the goon boss responded to this by point to a carving in said table.

"Rigor Celanis ... did not see that when I sat down.", the cloaked man inquired,"Still, what gives you the right to do that."

"Doesn't the last name Celanis ring any bells to you?" Rigor questioned.

"Umm dude, names don't ring bells, hunchbacks do" the cloaked man answered in a voice that just screamed "duh".

"Are you stupid?", his eye brow raised in complete confusion. _What is wrong with this guy, _he wondered. Every word out of this mans mouth got him more and more infuriated. Maybe now it was time to silence him.

"No, just a guy who makes remarks that will cause you to scratch your head every time." It was pretty damn obvious that he knew exactly what he was doing. "By the way, I really don't know why your name should mean anything to me, not that I really care."

"How dare you insult my family's power. We've been controlling this part of the East Blue since the days of Gold Roger. None have ever dared contest our power and those who've tried have all been crushed like bugs under our might. I am the heir to the power of the Celanis Family, and soon all that will be mine. I am Rigor Celanis III, and I shall not be insulted by some insolent pu-", his rant was then cut off by a fist jammed into his stomach. He went flying across the bar into the wall... well actually, more like through it.

All eyes that had been watching the encounter stared at the scene. The man stood there, palm outstretched and standing in a crouching position. He slowly straighten his body upwards while dusting of his hoodie. He then turned in the direction of of the counter behind which the bartender was crouching, trying to hide his presence.

"Sorry 'bout that, but he was really getting on my nerves. Lucky for you, I know a guy who will fix up this wall for free and better than ever."

"Oh it's no problem at all", he hastily stated. This man just threw the heir of one of the most powerful people in the East Blue, through a wall. "just please leave and never come back."

"Well that seems a bit harsh. This guy was getting all in my and yelling about how great he was and stuff. Like I actually give a fuck."

The goons, with whom the now laid out Celanis heir came in with could only stare. This guy had just taken down their soon to be boss with one blow. They were, due to his insult to the Celanis Crime Family, kill him on principal. But after seeing what he just did, their chances of beating this guy were looking pretty slim. Just then, he turned to face them.

"So, you guys going to do something or what?", he questioned. Now the logical thing to do would be to run away while they could. But ya know what...

FUCK LOGIC!?

"Shoot him"

All the goons pulled out guns ( don't even ask where they came from, I don't know or want to) The night filled with the staccato banging of rifles shooting. The tavern patrons jumped out of the way of the gunfire. The hooded man however stood there doing nothing. Dust flew up around were they had been shooting.

"You think we got him?," wondered aloud one of the several ( about eight or nine, but who really cares) goons.

"We just unloaded about nine clip, each clip holding about three bullets, into this guy. I think his pretty dead right now. Some would say cadaverific.", said one of the more confident and arrogant goons. Of course he was assuming this, and we all know what assuming does.

Suddenly, (and expectantly) this goon disappeared and in his place stood the hooded man. The arrogant goon was now planted firmly in the brick wall right behind his unconscious boss out in the street. By this point, a crowd had gathered outside and had been watching the spectacle with interest.

All eyes were on the man. Since his hood had been removed, his face could easily be seen. Spiky, raven black hair hung around his face. Among the mess of black hair, one single stark white bang hung next to his face. As all observed his face, they discovered that the man wasn't a man at all, but a teenage boy. Violently violet eyes stared out at the man he had just attack. A smirk formed on his face.

"I pretty cadaverific isn't a word."

"How did you survive that, we unload all we had into you", one of the still standing goons," and there is no way we missed."

"You didn't", he answered back," and I didn't dodge either." A small grin appeared on his face revealing unusually sharp canine teeth.

"Who and what are you?", screamed a panic-stricken goon.

"Name's Zen D. Free, and as for what I am, well, I'm a Gust man." The smile on his face grew wider as he saw the fear grow in their eyes. Well, some were afraid, others were just confused.

"For those who don't understand what that means, it means I'm a devil fruit eater. The Teppou-Teppou Fruit (Gust-Gust Fruit) to be exact. Which means you can't hit me unless I let you." Now the fear was there.

"It also means that you guys are fucked."

Across town in the marketplace

A tall silver haired man walked down the street carrying a bag of recently bought supplies. The past few hours had been productive for the man. He had found everything had needed within a reasonable amount of time. The sun had only set about an hour ago. Now all he had to do was hope that He hadn't gotten himself into trouble or caused some type of commotion. Just then, a running women bumped into him.

"Whoa, hold up there missy, where's the fire?", he said grabbing her arm with a free hand to stop her from falling.

"I heard that there was a commotion going on between this traveler and a couple of the Celanis Crime Family guys down at the bar."

As soon he heard this, the silver haired man let the women go running down the street and around the corner.

"Please don't be Zen, please don't be Zen, please don't be Zen", he muttered this over and over again, as if repeating it would make it true. He then heard gunshots in the distance, followed by a tearing/slicing sound, and then a scream.

"God damn it, Zen.", the man sighed before running off into the direction the woman had gone. It was going to be a long night.

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review and give any ideas or help that you can provide, especially about grammar. For those who wish to keep reading, this will probably be a weekly/biweekly kinda thing and mainly be posted on the weekend. Except on the weekend of March 14. Not then. Never then.**


	2. The Wind is a Blowin' Part II

**Welcome, the 18 people i've seen that have actually looked at my story. So, thank from the bottom of my heart for at least clicking and looking at it for about six seconds, then realizing that you clicked the wrong one and you were trying to click the much better and longer story above or below this one.**

**Second thing, you grammar nitpickers, sorry my grammer sucks. What do you want me to do. Help me if you see mistakes. **

**Also, forgot to add this: I don't own One Piece. If I did, I would be writing** **fanfiction now would I? Now on to the next part of Winds of Change.**

Chapter 2: The Winds a Blowin Part II

"SHEAR EDGE"

A terrible tearing and slicing sound rang out through the night. A blade of wind flew from the blade in the boy named Zen's hand. The thin blade careened towards the goons he had been fighting. They all dodged out of the way just in time, but the blade kept going as it raced towards the crowd that had been watching the event.

"Oh crap!" Zen threw his hands in the air pointing upwards. As he did this, the wind blade immediately turned mid-air, into the direction he pointed. Zen then moved his hands apart, causing the blade to disperse into a harmless gust of wind.

"What the hell was that!" screamed one of the name less and faceless goons.

"This guy is unreal," panicked another goon," he took down the boss in a single punch."

"What are you doing you slack-jawed idiots, get him!" A voice yelled behind them. They all turned and stared in shock. Standing there was their boss, Rigor Celanis III, hand over his recently injured gut.

"Boss, your okay!" yelled the goons in elation that there boss was okay. they didn't want to have to explain to the bigger boss how his son and rightful heir was beaten up by some brat.

" Of course I'm okay you idiots, it'll take more than some weak punch from some scrawny punk to take me down." he boasted.

"Well it looks like someone forgot about three minutes ago when I knocked you on your ass. You seemed pretty taken down to me." a smug voice called in front of them. Rigor looked up at him. He then realized that the man he thought was a man wasn't a man, but just some brat. _How could he have possible been taken down by this brat_, he thought, _this had to be some kinda trick or a lucky shot._

"Kid you just got a lucky shot, took me by surprise a little bit. Trust me though, it won't happen again." Rigor said as pulled out a long 4-foot long cutlass, one of the four strapped to his waist. "Now come here so I can cut you into pieces and smash ya."

" Now why would I do that. I'm kinda enjoy it if you didn't try to cut me up and smash my cut up pieces. Not like you could get me if you tried." Zen told him with a smug grin on his face. He seemed to be playing with them, like this fight was just a source of amusement. This just Rigor enraged rigor more than before.

"RARR" he was all he said as he charged at Zen. He moved with blinding speed ( at least to the crowd and the goons) towards Zen, bringing his sword down on his head. Zen simply dodge to the right of the blade with little to no effort. Rigor sliced more and more at Zen, with every time, Zen dodging with ease. The enraged Celanis swung at the boy's feet only for him to somersault over the blade. With expert reflexes, Rigor saw his chance and turned his bald mid-swing to bisect the boy by his waist. This time, Rigor hit his mark and cut the boy in twain. The upper and lower halves of his body hit the ground with a sickening "THUD". Rigor, smile of accomplishment plastered on his face, turned to the shocked and horrified crowd, while his goons cheered his name.

"See now what has happened here this night and remember to ne-" he had started to boast only to be cut off by the gasp of the crowd as they frantically point in the direction behind him. Rigor turned on the balls of his feet in that direction. Suddenly, his entire world went black and colors danced across his eyes. He opened them to find himself on his back, looking up at the moon. As he pick himself up, he looked where he had been standing. In his place was a pair of jeaned legs wearing combat boots.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKA!" Rigor looked up towards the sky where the yell had come from. There, silhouetted by the moon, was the upper half of the boy coming down fist first. Rigor and rolled on his back, dodging the punch that cracked the stone around it. Rigor jumped up and drew his other sword for his left hand.

He yelled out at the half a body in front of him, "How the hell did you survive that."

"Well, as I explained early to your useless as fuck goons, I am a Devil Fruit user. The Devil Fruit in question being the Teppou-Teppou Fruit (Gust-Gust Fruit) which has not only turned my entire body into a construct of air, but also to control things such as wind, clouds, and air pressure." Zen explained. While he did this, his top half hopped up onto the bottom and reconnected. "Thusly, I can't be hurt by anything you do to me."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the crime boss heir. A look of fear spread over his face. " But that means tha-that ..."

"Your royally fucked? Yeah, it does." The wind in the area picked up, blowing faster and faster. Clouds overhead swirled around into a small funnel. Visible gust of wind formed around Zen's hand forming mini-tornados around his hands. "This next part will be will be incredibly painful. HURRICANE RUSH!"

Zen rushed forward, each time punching Rigor in the chest/gut/throat area. Every time a fist hit blood and cloth flew everywhere. Zen's fist hit at a speed the normal human eye couldn't see. With a final punch, Zen sent Rigor flying towards his shocked goons. His entire body was beaten and bloody with his clothes ripped to shreds. The insignificant goons couldn't believe it, for the second time in a hour, this kid had handed there boss his ass without breaking a sweat.

"So that's one down, again, and about nine to go. Alright, let's go ahead and get started, I've got stuff to do later." Zen cracked his knuckles and lowered himself into a fighting stance.

"ZEN D. FREE!" a voice yelled from the crowd. All heads in the crowd turned to the source of the sound. The gap in the crowd reveal a tall silver haired man wearing a black shirt and jeans. In his hands he carried several paper bags.

"Oh shit" Zen said with a frightened look upon his face. He turned to the obviously angry man with a nervous smile.

"Hey bro, whatcha been up to all this time. Hahahahahaha" he laughed nervously. 'I am fucked. Big bros gonna kill me this time.'

* * *

Bum bum buuuuuuum. Yep it's a sorta cliff hanger. Just so you know alot of chapters are going to end in cliff hangers. Truth be told this chapter was supposed to have two cliff hangars but I thought that would be to much for one chapter.

So for prepare to meet a new main character to the series and expect chapter week or on the weekend. Till then, read, review, and follow.

Or don't. I still keep writing it anyway until you do.


	3. Really! Again!

**Hello my loyal readers, It is I Fyr3Flyt3, here to tell that you shall wait no longer. For the third chapter of Winds of Change is here. So no longer weep in sadness but in joy and exuberance. Exuberance. I like that word, I'm gonna use that more often. Exuberance. Anyway here is Chapter 3 in this epic saga. **

**But, before you behold just gonna say if you have any ideas what so ever no matter how insane, please tell me. Even if you just want to say you hate me and you want me to die tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece at all. I don't know why I have to say that, but yeah, it's not mine. If I did my OC would be a character in it. Like a supporting character at most. Like show up every now and then and cause problems for everyone. Any who, let the story begin.**

Chapter 3: Really! Again!

"You complete and utter idiot," shouted the silver-haired man, " you couldn't not start trouble for once in your life could you? Everywhere we go you always have to be starting something."

"Wait, this time it wasn't my fault." Zen explained in his own defense.

"Oh yeah, like all the other times where it wasn't your fault. Well you know what? It's always your fault! Every island we go to you always cause trouble and then we get chased outta town." The tall man was absolutely livid and it was apparent. His whole face ws red from yelling.

"It has not been _every _island, remember Ignos Island and the eternal flame? That wasn't because of me, they just didn't like us for any reason." Zen stated. He was desperate to find any situation he had gotten them into when he hadn't been the cause.

"You might want to get your brain checked little bro, because if I remember correctly they didn't like us because _you _decided to throw their supposed eternal flame into a river."

"Well they did say it was eternal." And he said this like it wasn't a problem at all that he thrown a sacred flame into a body of water. And we all know what water does to fire, POOF!

"So you decided to test it! Everyone knows what happens to fire when water is applied to it. POOF!" He spread out his fingers for dramatic effect.

(Didn't I just say that about the fire and the water. I pretty sure I said that)

"I have a natural curiosity about the things around me. Besides they said it was eternal, so I figured that it would survive in the water. Obviously, someone doesn't understand the meaning of eternal as a word."

Zen's big brother pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Zen, do _you_ understand the meaning of the word eternal?"

"Ummmm hmmmm, uuhhhhh... huh guess I don't know what it means either." Zen was digging in his ear as he pondered his brother's question. His brother was at is wits end with his younger sibling. So you know what he did? Punched the living shit out of his brother!

"You imbecile!" He screeched. This punch should have not hit Zen at all. However, I think because he knew deep down inside, he really deserved that punch. Apparently that part of him is self-loathing because that punch hurt like a bitch.

"What the hell man. That really hurt ya know." Zen whined from the ground. He rubbed his head as he stood back up, glaring at his older brother, who had turned to the very scared, very terrified, and very confused. Their day started perfectly fine doing the usual goon stuff. You know, beating up store owners, threatening debtors, and terrorizing the villagers. Then, after a long day's work, they decide to go to the usual bar with the boss. When they get there, some kid is sitting at their table. And when they nicely ask him to leave and what does he do? Punch the boss through a fucking wall for God's sake. Then Lenny goes and gets his ass stuck in a completely different wall via punch to the face. This was not their day today.

"I'm sorry for what my idiot brother has done. Please, if there is anything that I can do to make up for this, please tell me." The eldest brother said bowing to the closest goon who, for all intents and purposes, was called Max.

'This guy's brother comes here and makes a fool of the entire Celanis Crime Syndicate ( or Family, which ever works) and now he wants us to just let it go.' Max thought, ' HELL NO!

"You know what you can do for me?" The man looked up with questioning eyes. "DIE!" Max pulled out a pistol, expertly pulled back the hammer with a quick flick of his hand, and shot the man at point-blank in the head.

The crowd, who now watched from the destroyed wall in the bar, gasped in horror. Zen, however looked completely indifferent to what had just transpired. The man's head flew back as the bullet caught between the eyes. Max smiled triumphantly. Maybe he couldn't kill the kid, killing his brother was a close second. Max then heard a clapping sound. He looked up from the body of his victim to see Zen, grinning maniacally, slow clapping.

"Bravo man. You have some big ass balls to do that. Well, I hope you are proud of yourself, because you just managed to piss off my big brother. Good job." Max was confused, didn't this kid get it, he had just killed his brother. Or so he thought. Suddenly, his supposed victim's head started to move straight up again. When Max made eye contact with the not dead corpse, all he saw were promises extreme pain. The man looked upon him and spoke. "You done fucked up." was all he said.

"B-b-but how d-did-d you s-sur-r-rvive that? I shoot you point-blank in the head." Max the goon trembled in awe and terror. This couldn't be possible. No one could have survived that unless...

"I see you just answered your own question. So you must realize how boned you are." A look of horror spread across Max's face as the man confirmed his worst fear. First the brat and now the man. This was not a good day. Max could see Zen smiling in an evil way. Max knew how this would end for him and he knew he couldn't stop it. All he could do what stand there and take.

"Iron...," The man pulled back his fist ready to punch,"Hammer...," as he pulled back his fist, something happened to it. His skin slowly turned from its usual paleness to a darker gray color. Then from gray to a shining silvery color the same as his hair, the color of metal. The spaces between his finger fused together forming a solid rectangular shape. The shape of an iron hammer.

"FIST"

He swung the hammer overhead, smashing down on his skull causing a loud crunching sound. Max's body smashed into the ground with enough force to make a small person sized crater. Max's body didn't move after that. Blood pooled around the area his head landed. The would-be killer had just taken a one way ticket to the Underworld. And probably not the nice parts of the Underworld.

The other goons looked at the corpse of their former fellow goons with looks of horror. The brat from before had attacked and harmed them, but this guy straight up killed Max.

Even Zen, who had seemed excited to see how his brother would react, seemed a bit disturbed. He knew that his brother could be pretty violent he got pissed. Sure he had killed people before while angry, but this time seemed different for some reason. Like this was a sign of things to come.

His brother lifted his hand from where it had been as it turned back to normal. He looked up at the five remaining goons. His steel-blue eyes burned with a dark and horrible rage. Anger and hate seeped from ever pore of his body. His rage caused all the goons to tremble and shake. The onlookers from the bar all had different reactions. Some vomited, other lost control of their bodily functions. The weakest of those passed out on to the ground and started seizing and foaming at the mouth. People sleeping in their houses experienced nightmares that made them writhe and wriggle in their beds. Even Zen was effected, albeit less so than others for he had felt this rage before.

Zen ran up behind his brother, grabbing his shoulder," Yo bro, snap out of it." It seemed that these simple words that apparently brought the man back from the dark place in which he resided. The dark, unspeakable hatred irradiated from him ceased. Yet he still looked at the goons with a deadly look in his eye.

"You worms have two generous offer: A. You can take your trash and go back to the sewers that you call home. B. My brother and I can give you a one way ticket to the Underworld. The choice is your to decide." He turned his hand back to a hammer and started patting against his hand.

All the goons looked at each other before answering. "We'll take option B please." They quickly grabbed the goon in the wall and Max's corpse. They had to drag their boss Rigor away. Somehow he had woken up from his blood loss induced unconsciousness. He threatened them as he was dragged away," YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR IT!" Soon they were out of sight. The crowd (those not unconscious or in the bathroom cleaning themselves) watched in silence as those who threatened them constantly, walking away in defeat. Once they were out of sight, the crowd erupted in to cheers and hugs. Zen looked to his brother.

"You know, that was pretty dark of you just then."

"Well, you know, sometimes I lose my temper and things get out of control. I didn't mean to kill him, though I don't regret it." He looked at the cheering crowd.

"Hey, you two." A voice yelled from there left further down the road. The brothers turned in sync to see who had called them. Walking towards them was the most beautiful woman Zen had ever seen. She wore tight red pants with a white blouse slightly covered by a small black jacket. But the most beautiful thing about her was her long red hair. It looked like a flowing mane of fire, reflecting the light of the full moon and stars. The closer and closer she got, the more and more Zen fell in love with this girl. He wanted to know her and be with her. He wanted to be anything she needed when every she needed. He wanted her to be his everything.

To his brother however, she looked like trouble on two legs. Even worse, he could see that look on his brother's face. He was obviously into this girl and wrapped around her finger before they learned her name. This could be bad, if the vibe he was getting was correct. And his vibes were always correct.

She walked up to the brothers smile on her face that was brighter than the Sun. "You two boys could be just what I've been looking for.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 3. Next time we'll learn who this mysterious girl is, the name of Zen's brother, and finally move on from the Introductory Arc, as I like to call this. Plus, sorry this was late I haven't been feeling to hot lately. So anyway, thanks for reading my story. Have a pleasant night and expect the next chapter sometime next week.**


	4. The Girl with Amethyst Eyes

Good** morning readers, it is I, FyreFlyte, your amazingly humble writer. So I just checked and this story is up to 63 hits! Though this is sappy and cliche, I would just have to say that I couldn't have done it without you guys. But enough of that, whose ready for a new chapter with major plot points? Everyone? Okay let's get this bad boy started. The last chapter of the Introductory Arc.**

Chapter 3- The Girl With Amethyst Eyes

There was only one way to describe this situation.

Awkward as fuck.

Well, it was awkward for two of the three people at the table. The third was to busy making an ass of himself for that. Zen couldn't stop himself from staring at the girl. How could he? She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Long, flowing red hair that went down to the small of her back. She wore a black jacket over a skin-tight leopard print shirt with black leather pants (girls got a thing for black), and her shirt, by the way, left little to the imagination, if you know what I mean. But the most interesting thing about her were her eyes. They're were a amethyst purple and shimmered in the candle light of the tavern. In fact, they seemed to absorb the light itself and reflect it back into the world. They entranced him, reaching inside his mind and pulling him closer. Like gravity pulling him down to Earth.

So while Zen was drooling all over the new girl, his brother was staring her down. And if looks could kill, she would be on a one-way trip to the Underworld. Something about her was off, really off. He had to admit that she was beautiful and he'd probably be just like his little brother now if it weren't for a tingling at the back of his head telling him that she was bad news. But he put that aside for now, for she said she had a job for them and jobs meant money, and he liked money. They needed some since Zen broke down that tavern owners wall and he had to pay for it. Not to mention having to pay for the food they were about to eat at the same damned tavern. He was sure the barkeeper had inflated the prices as revenge. Any who...

"So, you said that you had a job for us?" he questioned.

"Oh yes, but first let me introduce myself. I am Wynter S. Colm from the island of Worsten Waste." She held out her hand to shake hands. Zen took this chance to grab and gently kiss her hand.

"I, my sweet, are known as Zen D. Free. I have traveled to many a land, but never,I mean never, have I encountered such beauty. I know I have only just met you and know nothing of you, but please, allow me to know you better and you may know me." Zen whispered to her. She smiled at him gently.

"Well aren't you a charmer. I would love to get to know you better." Zen smiled from ear-to-ear as she spoke. This was unbelievable! He had thought he had made a complete fool of himself with all that fancy lovey-dovey crap he was spewing, but it worked. _Smooth, Zen, Smooth._ He smiled to himself like a goof.

His brother looked on with a look of disdain and disappointment. How could his brother made such a fool of himself. Then again, what else should he have expected?

"Well, my name, in case you were wondering, is Drake. Drake D. Free, this idiot's older brother and I would be very interested to hear more about this job you've told us absolutely nothing about." Drake was a bit annoyed that she had yet to give them any info on the job, insisting that they talk about over dinner. A dinner he was paying for too.

"Oh sorry", she said blushing," I forgot why I was here. Yes, I need your help in dealing with a problem at my home. I spent a long time looking for some mercenaries that can help me, but none had seemed strong enough before I saw you two. You're both obviously very talented and I'm certain you can deal with my towns problem."

"Your sure right we can. My brother and I are some of the strongest fighters in all of East Blue. Whatever it is, we got it." Zen boasted arrogantly.

"Before we decide anything, why don't you tell us specifically what your problem is. Then maybe I can assess the situation properly." Drake was a bit annoyed by his little brother's antics. He hoped his brother would have at least been a little focused on the details.

"Oh, of course. Well, you see Worsten Waste is a quiet little town that generally keeps to itself. If you're born there, odds are you'll die there too. No one ever leaves, in fact, I'm the first person to leave in over a century and I'll be heading back anyway. The point is that it's a place that doesn't change. Ever. But a couple of months ago, an odd stone tower appeared a bit west of the main town. When some people went to go investigative and..." she looked off into space.

"And what?", Zen asked worried,"Wynter, if you want us to help you, ya have to tell us what happened." Zen grabbed on to her hand, squeezing it gently to reassure her.

"Okay. They disappeared when they entered the tower. The nights after that, lights could be seen shooting from the top of the tower. Those who saw them say that they also saw a shadowy figure standing atop the black tower. They say that he shot the lights out of his hands. The next day, a severe storm formed out of nowhere, destroying many buildings on the island and killing a multitude of people. Others, wanting answers for the disappearances and the storm, tried to storm the tower, but as soon as they got there, the doors flew open and they were wisked away into the tower . After that, a thick fog rolled out from the area of the tower and covered the town. That night, people started vanishing out of their beds. We came to the decision that the best way to stop that was for us all to sit in the town hall. When we tried to do that, a freak windstorm came from the sky like the wrath of some god in the sky, it ripped through the town hall, killing the mayor, who lived in the building. Since then, most people have left the island in search of a new home or a way to get rid of the warlock an-"

"Wait, did you just say warlock? Like magical being warlock? Like the non-existent kind of warlock" Drake interrupted her mid-sentence. Drake was willing to accept weird fogs, flashing lights, and freak storms, but a warlock? Those were people you'd here about in bedtime stories from your mother, but they didn't actually exist. Did they?

"Well, yes. How else can you explain all the weird things that he does. No devil fruit gives someone that kind of variety of powers. So magic kinda seemed like the only logical answer. That or some new type of technology that's been developed.

Drake pondered what she had said for a moment. There had been many technological advances in the past decade. Like the guns those goons from earlier where using with multiple bullets in them. Though, he doubted that technology had advanced far enough to control weather like that. At least, none that could be true.

"Okay, even if it is a "warlock" that's terrorizing your island, why go look for mercenaries on some island. Wouldn't it be smarter to tell the Marines or something. There all about keeping the peace and stopping the pirate menace and all that bull, so som'in like this is right up their alley. Especially if they get some new technology or voodoo magic out of it. They're the ones about helping people and such. We however are mercenaries and pirates. We are the supposed scum of the Earth that only rob and pillage and do as they please without concern for others. We aren't people who go around helping little girls with imaginary wizards. Ain't that right Zen?" Drake turned to his brother expecting him to immediately agree with him. Instead, he found his brother deep in thought about something. After a couple of seconds, he straightened up to talk.

"So this warlock? How strong do you think he is. On a scale of one to ten, one being disappointingly weak and ten being a ludicrously strong opponent that could wipe out a whole island with one hand."

The girl, Wynter, turned to him happily surprised that he seemed willing to help. "I would say... um...fifteen."

Zen grew a smile so big, all that could be seen were his ears and teeth. He was giddy at the thought of an opponent that strong. Probably strong enough to actually beat him. _Yeah right, like that could happen. _This was going to work out just fine. Helping this girl would not only likely get him a date with her and a strong opponent. Best night ever.

Drake, however, wasn't having the best night ever. "Zen, are you serious ? You actually believe this bull!" Drake shot up out of his chair glaring down at his younger brother.

"Drake, she is asking us to help her and save her town. We can't just ignore a plea for help like it's nothing." Zen rose up to match his brothers glare. Of course, he had to crane his neck up a bit since his brother had a couple of inches on him, but that wasn't something that needed addressing now.

"Not if those pleas for help are going to get us killed"

"And who says that he'll beat us? I pretty sure I can take him." Zen puffed out his chest confidently. He needed to act confident now. He had never challenged his brother before now. It was kinda scary, but exhilarating at the same time too.

"Oh please. If everything this girl says is to be believed, then there is no way in hell that you can beat this guy. I doubt I could beat him."

"_If _I'm to be believed?" Wynter shouted out defensively.

Drake in trying to quiet her,"Shush. The grown-ups are talking here."

Wynter had a scandalized look on her face. Who was he to talk to her like that, all high and mighty like, as if he were above her.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that?"

"YOU!", Drake screeched,"Now would you please shut up. My little brother and I are having a conversation."

"Hey! You don't talk to her like that, ya ass." Zen pushed his brother, causing him to fall back over his chair. The rest of the people in the room turned to the commotion. The bartender looked over to the table nervously. Last time there was a commotion, he lost an entire wall of his bar or tavern or whatever it was. An inn, maybe. Either way, he really hoped things didn't end like last time. Sure the wall had been paid for, but still, next it could be the roof of something of the sort.

Drake was in utter shock of his brother. Zen had never attacked him in any way unless it was a friendly spar. Not even when they were children. He stared at the girl intently. This was her doing, he just knew it. What he didn't know was how, but that would have to wait. Right now, he had to deal with an insubordinate little brother and remind him who was in charge.

"Zen, what the hell is wrong with you, pushing me." Drake spoke as he lifted himself from the ground. "Alright, I'll admit that I was a bit out of line, but I just don't want to start a problem where there is none."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. This guy is probably really strong, maybe stronger than me. So why go and pick a fight with someone who we have no personal problem with. You gotta pick your battles bro and this, this ain't one you should choose."

"So what do you suggest that Wynter do then, huh? Just sit and wait for someone to help her when we could go and do it ourselves? What did Mom always tell us? If you can help someone, then you are obligated to do so, even if you can only try."

Drake looked into his brother's eyes and saw them pleading him. _Oh not the puppy eyes. Anything but he puppy eyes. _Zen was really pulling out all the stops here wasn't he?

"Well, I guess if we only have to try.", Drake sighed in defeat. He then turned on Wynter ," but if we do succeed, then I'm expecting some sort of reward. Money would be welcome."

Wynter looked uneasy as Drake made his demands. "Well, I'll, uh, I'll see what I can do." She rose back up from her chair. "But only if you succeed in beating the warlock. I'll have transportation arranged for us tomorrow to Worsten Waste."

Drake smiled at her, taking her much smaller hand in his for a shake, "You got yourself a deal. Now lets eat, then go get a good nights rest." He turned around towards the barkeep, yelling, "Hey, where's our food, I ordered an hour ago and still no food.", he then considered something," and some liquor please." He was gonna need it.

* * *

** the Next Day **

"Oooooooooh, my head. Make it stop."

Drake was in hell right now. So maybe he had drunk a little too much alcohol last night, but this punishment did not fit the crime. What made it worse was that they were in a sea train station.

"Couldn't you have chosen a quieter mode of transport. Why couldn't you just get a ship or something."

"Well, we wouldn't have to do this, but _somebody _spent a large amount of our money on ale and tequila, so this was the cheapest way to get to the island." Zen grunted at his brother. How was it he was the irresponsible one yet he spent half their money on alcohol. That money was supposed to by them a ship to sail on, but that dream would have to wait for right now. _I guess we will really need that reward. _

"Besides, Wynter has never ridden on a sea train before, so we figured why not go on one. We will, however, have to find a way to the island since the train doesn't run all the way their."

"But does it have to be so loud?", Drake whined.

The station was busy. Trains were whistling and bhisiling, if that was a word. People were walking around, talking at the same time into small, portable Den Den Mushi, barely noticing those around them. It was a whole sea of bodies moving around, flowing in constant motion.

Zen looked out upon this sea, hoping to find Wynter with the tickets for the train that was about to leave in say, a minute maybe. He needed to find her quick and Drake was no help right now. Then to his left, he saw a flash of bright red hair rushing forward in his direction.

"WYNTER!" He yelled out. His brother groaned from the place he had on the floor.

"Please don't yell." he whined.

Zen was just about to retort when Wynter ran up, waving the ticket wildly in her hands.

"I'm sorry I took so long, the line was a terror and-" she started, but Zen was already dragging her and his hung over brother through the crowd to their train, _the Solace , _which left about now!

"We need to hurry." was all Zen said. He ran at an inhuman rate, all those around blurring into a mass of color. Wynter could hear the yells of those who were tossed out-of-the-way, but Zen only sped up. The train was in sight, its name painted on the red side in stylized gold letters. She could also see the words start to move off.

"Zen, you have to go faster!"

"What the fuck does you think I'm doing!" He screamed back at her. He looked around for something and seemed to find it.

"Hold on tight and don't let go no matter what." She could feel them picking up speed and changing direction.

"Zen, what the heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll!" She started screaming as Zen jumped off a support beam into the air, aiming to land on the train. Wind whistled in her ear, but she could hear Zen cackling with glee. They seemed to fly through the air towards the train. As they came above it, they suddenly dropped out of the sky. The trains roof got closer and closer until they had a bone jarring touch down. They rolled out on top in

"Ohhhagagagagagahagagdhdgagsggaaaa" was all she heard. Her view was of nothing with the two men having landed on top of her. She struggled under their combined weight to get up. Then everything got lighter all of a sudden. The body on top of her rolled off and she could see Zen, blue and gray eyes looking down at her.

"Did you have fun?" He smiled like the devil before he stared to laugh robustly.

Of all the mercenaries in the world, why did she get the crazy ones?

**Well, after a month, I finally finished this chapter. It has been a long and rough time for me lately, so it took me a while to get down. But this is the end of the Introductory Arc and on to the Warlock of Worsten Arc. Though, first, I would like to give a shout out to FROSTDRAGON4875 and Animteyourlife, for favoriting and following this story, respectively. I'd also like to challenge the readers of this story to come up with their own OC's and send them in. Maybe, they will join the currently unstarted crew. But trust me, the crew will gain a member, and ship, soon. But for now, on to the next chapter. After another month of waiting of course.**


End file.
